


I Wondered if I Ever Crossed Your Mind

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [57]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You knew Matt growing up but were separated at age 15. Your need of a lawyer reunites the two of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wondered if I Ever Crossed Your Mind

“You better get a fucking lawyer because I’m suing your ass!”

“Good, maybe you’ll actually have to face some consequences when I tell the jury why I beat your ass!” You yell as he storms down the hall. You’re brought down from your righteous fury when your friend touches your arm. “Are you okay?” You soften when you turn to her.

She nods, wrapping you in a hug. “Yeah. I’m just glad you were here.” She says into your shirt.

“Me too.”

“Y/n, I could tell he was serious about getting a lawyer.”

“Yeah, so was I.”

-0-

And that’s how you ended up at the law offices of Nelson and Murdock. Because what’s better than getting a lawyer? Getting two. When you stumble across them, you note that you used to know a Murdock. You doubt it’s the same one, though. In any case, this firm has an outstanding reputation among locals, and from what you hear, they’re paid via fruit baskets and baked goods. Which won’t sustain them for long. Being a good Samaritan in a place like Hell’s Kitchen will put you out of business real fast. Which is why you’re glad you can cover their fee. Helping out a local firm that still has a zeal for justice _while_ wiping the floor with your friend’s ex? It’s a win-win.

When you walk into the firm, you’re greeted by a beautiful blond. Before she can get past a polite introduction, a portly man, with long hair, and what you can only describe as _zany_ style walks out of the office to the left.

“Do I hear a client?”

“You do.” Karen confirms, introducing you.

After your name leaves Karen’s lips, you hear a crash come from what must be Murdock’s office.

-0-

Matt is finishing up some paperwork when he hears Foggy step out of his office. He tuned out your first introductions, so he listens in as Karen introduces you to Foggy. Then he hears your name. It echoes in his mind, and he starts focusing his senses on you. Your smell, your voice, _you._ The second it clicks, the second he knows you’re the girl he used to know, he loses all self-control. Which is alarming enough; Murdock’s- or at least this Murdock- isn’t known for losing control of himself so easily. But yet, before his brain can catch up with his body, he’s sprinting into the reception area, all pretense of a regular blind man forgotten as he all but knocks you down with the force of his hug.

-0-

Foggy and Karen just stand there in shock for a while before they start wondering if they should try to pry the vigilante ninja off their client. You seem confused, but you’re awkwardly patting his back, so they let it be.

“Looks like I don’t need to introduce you two.” Karen says when Matt finally steps back.

“Actually, I wouldn’t mind someone bringing me up to speed here.”

Matt takes off his glasses as if that will help you recognize the grown man before you as the boy you knew growing up. “Y/n, it’s me. It’s Matt.”

Then it hits you. Matt Murdock. The neighbor boy you’d play with virtually every day growing up. The one who lost his sight, and his father, but still made sure to keep in contact when he went to the orphanage. The one you lost when your mother packed your bags and moved the two of you as far as she could from your father. “Matt? Like, _Matt_ Matt?”

He lets out a breath of relief. “You know, the more you say my name, the stranger it sounds.”

“Oh my god!” And it’s your turn to fling yourself into his arms. “Matt, it’s you!”

He runs his hands along your back before squeezing you tighter. “I missed you so much. I never thought I’d find you again.”

“I missed you too, Matt.”

“I was so worried about you when you just disappeared like that.”

You step back from the hug so you can look at him. As you do, you notice him wiping his eyes, but it's so discreet, you're not even sure you should bring it up. “Yeah, my dad was abusive, and my mom had enough. She was done, and she refused to let his actions spread to me.”

“I never knew that. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. We’re okay. It’s in the past now.”

He nods. “So, I assume you came here for a reason.” He slips his glasses back on and straightens up.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Why don't we take this into the conference room?” Foggy prompts.

You nod and follow him and Karen as Matt trails after you.

“So what can we do for you?” Foggy asks after everyone’s seated.

“Well, I sort of got into a brawl with my best friend’s abusive ex. He started bothering her again, wouldn't leave her alone, so I moved in with her. He came around  when I was gone the other day. I came home and saw him crowding her into a corner, about to hit her. I walked over, pulled him back by his collar, and threw him to the ground. He came after me when he got up, so I punched him in the jaw a few times. I had to get him in a headlock and tell him that I wasn't going to stop next time I saw him before he gave up and left.”

“So, have you seen him again?” Matt asks.

“No, but he left yelling something about suing me, and that I should get a lawyer. I found you guys and heard raving reviews about a couple local boys trying- and succeeding may I add- to make a difference. And bonus: I can cover your fee.”

“That's not necessary.” Matt tells you.

You have to hold back a laugh when you see Foggy’s death glare boring a hole into Matt’s head.

“Please. Man- or woman- cannot live on fruit baskets alone.”

Matt smiles. “You're right. We get casseroles sometimes too.”

“Well, I can tell Foggy will take my money.”

“Someone's gotta keep the lights on.” Foggy throws his hands up.

“I’ll let you two work that out then.” Matt concedes. “I think I speak for everyone when I say that we’d be happy to represent you y/n.”

“A paying client? Hell yeah.” Foggy responds.

“And a badass one at that.” Karen adds.

-0-

After a couple hours expounding on what happened and building your case, you bid farewell to the little office.

“Hey, can I walk you out?” Matt asks.

“Uh, sure.” You shrug.

He gives you a tight-lipped smile and follows you out the door. “Y/n, I can’t tell you how glad I am that you're back.” He murmurs. “I really have missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too. It’s hard to find you again when there’s no trace of you on the internet. Well, besides outstanding yelp reviews, but I didn’t think the Murdock half of your firm was _you_.”

“Well, here I am.” He opens his arms, gesturing to himself with the most charming grin you think you’ve ever seen. “Y/n, I’d like to keep you in my life this time around.”

“Yeah, I’d like to keep you around too.”

“Uh, do you have a phone?”

“Oh, yeah.”

When he hears you type in your passcode and pull up your contacts, he rattles off his number.

“Great, I’ll text you. Or should I call? I don’t know what would be best for you.”

“Electronics are one thing my senses don’t extend well to. If you text me, Foggy will probably see it. Fair warning.”

“Duly noted. I’ll call you then.”

He smiles. “Good.”

-0-

“So how did your consultation go?” Your friend asks.

“It was better than I could have hoped.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. When you helped me find them, did you know they helped Daredevil take down Fisk?”

“I think I read something about that.”

“Okay, well, that’s beside the point. They agreed to represent me and told me they were confident we could win.”

“That's great! I can't thank you enough for what you did. I'll pay for their fee.”

“It's fine, I got it.”

“Please, I feel bad.”

“No, I mean it. They- well, Matt, told me I didn't have to pay them. I'm going to anyway because they're decent people, but I don't have to. They're not expensive anyway.”

“Wait, Matt? Matt Murdock? As in, the Matt you were so close with growing up? The one you haven’t been able to find for years?”

“Yeah. It’s him. I had no idea. I figured he was just some guy who happened to have the same last name. When I got there and Karen- the receptionist- introduced me to Nelson, Matt came sprinting out of his office and pulled me into his arms.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah, I think he cried a little.”

“Aww, so tell me more. What happened?”

“So when he came out and hugged me, I had no idea what was going on. I think Nelson and Karen were more confused than I was. Then he pulled away and tore off his glasses. Like I’d recognize him as the same 15 year old I left here. Still, I put everything together. The last name, the blindness; I didn't have a chance to notice before he took his glasses off.”

“So, what happened? Are you going to see him again?”

“Well, he is my lawyer.”

“Ugh, you know what I mean. Did you get his number or anything? Did he ask to get food later? What?”

“He gave me his number and told me he didn't want to lose me again.”

“Oh my god. Your life is a movie.”

You laugh. “What?”

“Oh don't ‘what’ me. You meet your long lost love and he comes running into your arms- literally in your case- vowing never to lose each other again.”

“It wasn't that dramatic.”

“That's how I heard it.”

“So did anything ever happen between you two?”

“What do you mean?”

“Were you two ever more than friends?”

“My dad never would've allowed that. As it was, my mom would help me come up with lies to tell my dad when Matt and I hung out together as we got older.”

“Okay, did you ever _want_ anything to happen?”

“I don't know. He was _Matt_. I wasn't going to risk making everything awkward between us; so I didn't let myself consider it.”

“But you'd be open to it now?”

“I don't know. 15 years is a long time. As much as I’ve missed him, I don't really know him anymore. I mean, he's attractive, there's no doubt about that; I just- I don't know. I'm just going to see this through, wait for your ex to try to sue me- or whatever he's going to do- and keep in touch with Matt. If I start feeling something I'll talk to him.”

She nods.

“What is with you anyway? You're never one to push a guy on me.”

“You know him, you trust him, and you've told me you're looking for someone. I just thought he'd be a good candidate.”

“Well, thanks for putting that in my head.”

“It's the least I could do.” She quips.

-0-

Of course, the next time you see Matt you can't get your friend’s words out of your head. He's just sitting across from you, being all charming and sweet and you can't take it. Especially when you're getting glimpses of the young boy you knew all those years ago. The way he laughs, the little furrow in his brows when he concentrates, his soft voice, and that inflection that's unique to him. But the man before you is different somehow. That's what people do, though; they change. And you can see the toll the past years have taken on Matt despite his best efforts to hide it from everyone around him. In any case, you're falling for him.

You're brought out of your thoughts by Matt's voice calling your name.

“Oh, sorry. I got lost for a minute there.”

He laughs. “Yeah, I kind of got that.”

“What were you saying, though?”

“I was asking if you've heard from your friend's ex again.”

“That's actually what I needed to talk to you about. I got a letter with a court date. I guess it's for a week from now.”

“Okay. I’ll talk to Foggy, see when we can go over some questions. Bring your friend too, she'll need to testify.”

-0-

“Okay, so I didn’t ask the first time y/n came in and you attacked her.” Foggy starts after another meeting about your case.

“I didn’t attack her.” Matt defends.

“You kinda did buddy- but that’s not what we’re talking about.”

“I think it might help if I knew what we _are_ talking about.”

“We are talking about your lovestruck face whenever she’s in the room.”

“I don’t-”

“You do. I may not have super hearing, but you’re not very good at concealing your facial expressions.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say Foggy, we’re friends. I hadn’t seen her in a long time.”

“How long? Because you and I have been inseparable since college, and I’ve never heard a word about her.”

Matt sighs. “About 15 years. We were close growing up. She was just one of those people I lost and tried to leave in the past. It hurt too bad to think- let alone talk- about one more person I’d probably never see again. I only saw her dad a handful of times, but her mom was like the mom I never knew while my dad showed her what a father should be. We were like our own type of family. Then my dad died, I was sent to the orphanage, and a couple years later y/n and her mom just left.”

“Shit man, I’m sorry.” Foggy pauses. “But if you were all so close, why didn’t her mom take you in?”

Matt shrugs. “I don’t know, but you heard y/n when she came in that first time. Her father was abusive. Her mom probably didn’t want to bring anyone else into that environment. Then they left, they had to get out. They couldn’t wait around for an adoption to go through for someone who would be out of the system in a few years anyway. They did what they had to.”

“Well, I’m glad you have her back.” Foggy claps Matt on the back. “So, I really am misreading you. You’re not going to confess your undying love for her anytime soon?”

Matt laughs. “No, I won’t be doing that.”

“Ugh! Matt!”

Matt draws back at Foggy’s outburst.

“You’re so obvious. The one time a girl could work out for you and you’re in denial."

Matt rolls his eyes behind his glasses. “Foggy, I’m not in denial.”

“So you’re just lying to me then.”

“I’m not going to win this, am I?”

“I’m afraid not, buddy.”

“Fine. What if she doesn’t want me like that?”

“Don’t your super senses tell you that?”

“I can pick up on lust, but nothing more than that. I think her and I would agree that a short time of passion- be it a night or a week or a month- isn’t worth it if that’s all it is for us.”

“So you’re telling me she thinks you’re hot?”

“I’m choosing not to comment further on the subject.”

“Matt, that’s great!” Foggy continues as if Matt hadn’t said anything. “I know it’s fairly normal for you, but that’s more than most of us get at first. I would say it’s a good place to start.”

“Foggy-”

“Tell me that I'm wrong and I’ll drop it right now.”

Matt doesn’t have to decide that this isn’t something worth lying to Foggy over, so he just stands there in silence.

“See, Matt? This’ll be great! It’ll be just like college.”

Matt snorts and throws his head back. “Great.”

-0-

With Matt and Foggy as your lawyers, it's almost effortless to sway the jury to your side. The law office of Nelson and Murdock walk out alongside you and your friend victorious.

“See, _this_ is why I followed _Mother Teresa_ here, into our own firm.” Foggy starts once you arrive at Josie’s. “Fighting for justice and all that. Bonus: it feels _really_ good to beat that shitbag.”

“Oh, you have no idea.” You state.

“I can imagine.” Matt responds. “If what I’m hearing about the bruise on his jaw is anything to go by.”

“I propose a toast.” Your friend stands. “To my kick ass best friend y/n, and our legal team here, who kicks an equal amount of ass.”

“To kicking ass!” Foggy sums up, your little group echoing his words as you clink your glasses.

Before you know it, your little group is becoming smaller and smaller until it’s just you and Matt sitting at the bar.

“I’m closing the place up in 10 minutes.” Josie warns the few stragglers still left at this hour.

Matt turns to you. “Want to walk?”

“Yeah. That sounds nice.”

You both throw your money on the bar and head to the door. As you walk outside, you feel Matt's hand slipping into yours. You don't know what it is about it- you're just holding hands- but it sends goosebumps up your arms.

“Is this okay?” He asks, when he hears your sharp intake of breath.

“Uh, yeah. I just wasn’t expecting it.”

He smiles, tucking his chin to his chest in a way that makes him look much more timid than you know him to be. “I’m glad.”

“Are you now?”

He nods. “It’s a good sign.”

“Sign of what?”

“Well, I’ve been wanting to ask you out on a date.”

“You’ve _been_ wanting to. What’s been stopping you?”

“I wouldn’t want to tarnish my professional reputation by dating a client.” He purrs, unable to contain his cheeky grin.

“Oh, of course not. You know there’s a 10 person limit before you gain a reputation for it. And you know, everyone dates their secretary.”

He lets out a laugh. “You’ve been talking to Foggy.”

“One only has to listen.”

He snorts. “Okay. I was nervous.”

“Matt Murdock was nervous to ask _me_ out?”

He bumps your shoulder with his, cheekiness fading from his grin. “Of course."

You take a minute to absorb what this means for you and Matt. Of course, you’ve thought about it- largely thanks to your friend nudging you in this direction. If it weren't for her, you would’ve pushed away any feelings you felt growing and buried them until they died. But now you’re here, with Matt, contemplating his proposition. You don’t even know what you’re worried about. It’s _Matt_ and you’re together again. Maybe that’s all. You don’t want to lose him to a relationship. But who says you have to? You already know him, and his many flaws. You know you can live with them.

Matt pulls you out of your thoughts with a quiet murmur of your name and a squeeze of your hand.

“Yeah, sorry. I was thinking.”

“And did you come to any conclusions?”

“Yeah. I’d like to go on a date with you. But I guess I already knew that.”

He beams. “Then what were you thinking?”

“The obligatory ‘but we’re friends and what if this ruins what we have’ and so on. I’m sure you know the internal monolog. In all reality, it _could_ ruin what we have. But that’s not the only outcome. I think we’re often so afraid of what we might ruin, that we don’t consider the positive outcome as a real possibility. I think you and I can be even better as a couple, though.”

He leans in and lowers his tone of voice. “Well, I’m already sold on the idea.”

You roll your eyes. “You asked me a question, so I answered.”

He slips his hand out of yours and around your waist. “I know, I just thought it was cute.”

“Yes, I’m adorable. Now that that’s settled, I hope you’re not opposed to kissing before the first date.”

He grins. “If you’re the one kissing me I guess I can make an exception.”

“An exception.” You laugh and roll your eyes as you back him against a lamp post. You lean in, taking a moment to enjoy his smile, before you connect your lips. When he presses back, it's everything you hoped it would be. Soft lips press and slide against yours, hungry for more as his arms wind around your waist pulling you impossinbly closer.

“I love you.” He breathes when you part. “I know it’s only been a few months since you found me again, but I’ve been close with you and lost you once. I can’t ever let that happen again. I need you to know.”

“Matt, at this point, I wouldn’t have agreed to a date if I wasn’t in love with you too.”

He smiles and leans in for another kiss.

“Do you want to come to my place tonight?” You ask when you part.

“I’d love to, but I’ll have to leave you at the door.”

“Why is that?”

“Because I think it’s best if we take this slow.”

“I think 15 years is slow enough.”

He laughs. “Sure, but I’d like to keep this moment pure, and unadulterated.”

“How Catholic of you.”

“Well, I _was_ raised by nuns for half my young life. You should know what you’re getting into.”

You roll your eyes and take his hand, pulling him away from the lamp as you start walking. “Fine, I won’t try to seduce you anymore.”

He throws his head back in a laugh and pulls you closer. “I hope you just mean for tonight.”

“Nope, it’s all up to you from here on out buddy.”

“Well, I’ll be sure to deliver after our date tomorrow night.”

You raise your brows. “And what if I have plans tomorrow night?”

He leans in and presses a lingering kiss to your neck. “Cancel.”

“Now you’re just being a tease.”

He smiles. "Tomorrow.”


End file.
